Pretendiente? Sobre mi cadáver!
by pome-chan
Summary: Qué es lo que hace que salgan los más puros y sinceros impulsos? Eso que de a poco hace que todo tu universo gire alrededor de una persona? Y cómo es que no te das cuenta de ello hasta que sabes que es irremediable? Arnold quieres saber....
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!! Aquí me hallo de nuevo con una nueva historia! Había leído una historia similar en inglés también en Fanfiction y me había gustado la trama. Tambien ansiaba escribir una historia más corta y sencilla que Falsas Esperanzas, y como no he tenido tiempo aún de terminar un capítulo nuevo de éste, publicaré éste en compensación, prometo actualizar Falsas Esperanzas en breve, lo juro! Besos y espero disfruten éste nuevo fic!_

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**Pretendiente? Sobre mi cadáver!!**_

Capítulo 1:

Un nuevo año, un nuevo curso y nuevas emociones. Claro, la secundaria PS 118 estaba siendo testigo de los acontecimientos de la dulce edad de los 15 años. Edad en la cual las hormonas revolotean a alta altura y los antiguos grupos de amigos pasan ahora a emparejarse de dos en dos, unidos por la atracción hacia su pareja. Muchas parejas se habían formado ya, Phoebe y Gerald, Curly y Rhonda, Harold y Patty, Stinky y Sheena entre tantas otras.

_**-Hey viejo!-**_ saludó Gerald al rubio mientras llevaban a cabo su ya muy conocido y acostumbrado saludo con los dedos. _**-Cómo van las cosas con Lila? Aceptó la cita?-**_

_**-Pues no me dijo que no…- **_respondió haciendo crecer la esperanza en su amigo _**-…dijo que lo pensaría, ya es un avance.-**_

_**-Cielos Arnold, es una chica bastante dura, no?-**_ preguntó recibiendo como respuesta tan solo un movimiento de hombros por parte del cabeza de balón.

_**-Eso creo.-**_

Gerald levantó una de sus cejas _**-Porqué me da la ligera sensación de que esto ya no te entusiasma tanto como antes?- **_a modo de desconcierto _**-Prácticamente tuve que empujarte para que te decidieras a hacer tu primer intento del año con ella! No creo que te hayas vuelto tímido de un día para otro.-**_

_**-Y no lo hice.-**_ Afirmó despreocupadamente el rubio mientras sacaba algunos libros de su casillero. _**-Es solo que… no lo sé, **__** quizás**__** y Lila ya no me interesa del mismo modo que antes, eso es todo.-**_

_**-Eso es todo?- **_interrogó el moreno _**-Lo dices como si estos cinco años tras ella solo fueran cinco días.-**_

_**-Piénsalo de éste modo Gerald, Ruth me gustaba por su sonrisa, por sus miradas y su aparente madurez, pero ésa ilusión se desvaneció en cuanto descubrí cuan superficial podía ser. Luego di con Summer y parecía conocerla verdaderamente, era encantadora y logró engañarme diciéndome que éramos el uno para el otro cuando sólo intentó usarme para ganar un tonto concurso de castillos de arena. Y qué me dices de Cecile? Que realmente no lo era y me mintió, usurpó otra identidad!-**_

_**-Ok, cada una con su inestabilidad mental particular, que esperabas? A la niña perfecta? Porque Lila parece ser la indicada.-**_

_**-Si, pero ése es el problema!-**_

_**-Que es perfecta?-**_

_**-Exactamente!-**_

_**-Ahora creo que me perdí.-**_

_**-No te parece extraño que sea tan perfecta? Que no tenga ningún defecto?-**_

_**-Me he de suponer que tiene algún defecto que hemos pasado por desapercibido.-**_

_**-No se trata de eso Gerald…-**_ prosiguió el rubio un tanto pensativo _**-…el que sea perfecta… ya no la hace tan especial, al menos no para mi. No quiero cometer el mismo error de nuevo, dejarme embelesar de buenas a primeras, para terminar desilusionado al realizar el siguiente paso.-**_

Gerald se lo quedó viendo sin apenas parpadear.

_**-Quiero encontrar a esa persona única, esa que es especial sólo para mi porque su personalidad logró encantarme, amarla no por ser bella sino porque es mía, porque la conozco verdaderamente, incluyendo sus defectos y errores, si me entiendes?- **_ al ver que el moreno aún parecía no comprender prosiguió _**-Nadie es perfecto Gerald, todos somos simples mitades esperando por el ser que nos complete para hacernos perfectos.-**_

_**-Siendo así a tu primo Arnie le hace falta mucha Lila.-**_ Sonrió con burla.

_**-Oh! Vamos Gerald!-**_ lo animó el rubio retomando el tema _**-Acaso no te has sentido así con Phoebe?-**_

_**-Phoebe?- **_ Se sonrojó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su novia _**-Pues… definitivamente somos polos opuestos, ella tiene esa inteligencia y autosuficiencia que a mí muchas veces me falta. No me imagino que sería de mi vida sin ella.-**_

_**-Es exactamente a ello a lo que me refiero.-**_ Sonrió Arnold satisfecho.

Gerald, nuevamente, se lo quedó viendo con una media sonrisa.

_**-Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Que realmente te has hecho fanático de los versos de la columna del diario escolar.-**_ explicó sencillamente, recordando que unas palabras similares a las relatadas por su amigo las habían leído ya muy temprano en el periódico semanal de la P.S. 118.

_**-No puedo evitarlo.- **_respondió con algo de timidez, tomando el recorte de diario que se hallaba en su bolsillo –_**Cada vez que las leo siento como si me leyeran el pensamiento para darme un consejo, como si estuvieran dirigidas especialmente hacia mi…-**_

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_Desde pequeña supe que _

_la vida no tenía otro objeto que _

_la búsqueda de un ser que completara lo _

_que falta y que perfeccionase lo imperfecto; de _

_un ser con el que urdir estratagemas para olvidar la _

_muerte y el vacío que nos agobian, y para engañar la sed, _

_el hambre, el frío, la fatiga que cercan nuestra mísera existencia _

_con espejismos como la ternura, con fuegos fatuos como el del deseo._

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**-Lindo sueño durante las ediciones de las dos primeras semanas viejo.- **_le dio alguna palmaditas en la espalda _**-Hasta que descubrimos a la autora…, Helga G. Pataki.-**_ le recordó.

_**-Si, lo sé.- **_suspiró.

_**-Fue una gran sorpresa, he?-**_ apareció Stinky junto a Sheena sumándose a la conversación.

_**-Jamás hubiese imaginado a Helga escribiendo versos tan bonitos.-**_ Agregó Sheena.

_**-Jamás hubiese imaginado que Helga tuviera una corazón de donde sacarlas.-**_ mencionó Gerald, aprovechando la ausencia de la mejor amiga de la susodicha y su propia novia.

_**-Vamos chicos!-**_ los alentó Arnold –_**Todos tenemos alguna virtud y Helga es muy buena en esto.-**_

Por algún motivo, preocupante para sus amigos, Arnold no despegó sus ojos de la nota en los próximos dos minutos.

_**-Bueno, creo que éste año estará cargado de muchas sorpresas.-**_

_Y así sería…_

_**-Oh! Acaso no son tiernos?-**_ una melosa, masculina y conocida vos seguida de unas risas burlonas se dejaron escuchar a sus espaldas.

_**-Oh no!-**_ Alcanzó a mascullar por lo bajo Gerald antes de que unos fuertes brazos se colgaran de su cuello y de los de su amigo por atrás. –_**Jamie-oh qué quieres? –**_

Así es, a Jaime-oh, o más bien, a sus padres se les había ocurrido ingresar al adolescente conflictivo al último año de secundaria, luego de varios intentos fallidos porque pase de año, precisamente cuando el grupo había empezado a formar parte del nuevo ciclo, en la misma escuela. Aconteciendo una verdadera pesadilla para los niños… pues había mucha diferencia de edad.

_**-Nada en especial, sólo matar un poco el aburrimiento.-**_ Respondió haciéndose dueño, rápidamente, del artículo en manos del cabeza de balón.

_**-Hey! Es mío!-**_ quiso quejarse el rubio.

_**-Vamos Jaime- Oh, devuélveselo! Ya no fastidies!-**_

Su hermano también quiso ayudar pero la diferencia de estaturas, a pesar de haber crecido bastante en los últimos tiempos, seguía siendo significativa.

_**-La otra mitad?-**_ carcajeó con ganas al ojear a penas un poco el pedazo de diario –_**Quién escribió estas tonterías? Son sólo patrañas!.-**_

No hubo tiempo para un intento más de recuperar el artículo cuando una estremecedora vos se hizo escuchar.

_**-Me hablas a mi? - **_se oyó a los lejos.

Inmediatamente el grupo de pre-adolescentes volteó a ver el dueño de la vos. Que más bien resultó ser dueña, para horror de Arnold, quién pasó saliva por su garganta al descubrir a Helga notablemente enfurecida. Y a una temerosa Phoebe tras ella.

_**-Helga tranquilízate por favor.-**_ suplicó la niña oriental en vos bajita desde su lugar –_**Sólo se trata del hermano de Gerald, es muy común que siempre haga ese tipo de comentarios.-**_

Como casi todos los días, la susodicha se hallaba observando de lejos a su amado, deleitándose con ser, indirectamente, su tema de conversación. Y Phoebe la acompañaba. Hasta que la barbarie del sujeto rompió la magia del momento.

_**-No ésta vez Phoebe…-**_ la mirada de la rubia era determinante _**-… no me llené de valentía y dejé mi orgullo de lado publicando poemas de mi autoría para que un patán ignorante se burle de mi trabajo.-**_ y a paso firme acortó los pocos metros que la distanciaba del rebelde, muy a pesar de la preocupación de su amiga.

Jaime-oh tan sólo vio venir a la muchacha mirándola de pies a cabeza, era delgada y alta, sus largas piernas se veían a la perfección bajo esa falda de Jean y las demás curvas se apreciaban sin problema alguno bajo el sweater de algodón rosa.

_**-Wow… vaya… quisiera hablarte más seguido preciosa.-**_ Se atrevió a murmurar con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Haciendo oído sordos, e ignorando las nauseas que éste último intento de cumplido le había causado, Helga paró frente a él inalterable, con el ceño fruncido y su vista clavada en el moreno. –_**Cuál es tu problema **__**gorila**__**?-**_

Primer ataque. Y la escuela pareció detenerse, absolutamente todos los alumnos de ambulantes por los pasillos rodearon al pequeño grupo por curiosidad.

_**-No te dejes Helga!-**_ un anónimo y cobarde espectador pudo gritar sin dejarse ver. Pero ésa información fue suficiente para Jaime-oh.

_**-Con que Helga he?-**_ dejó ver el papel arrugado por su mano –_**Tú escribiste ésta poesía barata? Pequeña?-**_

Golpe bajo. La multitud quedó en silencio y a la expectativa de la reacción femenina.

_**-Poesía barata?!-**_ la rubia ya había levantado los puños e iba al encuentro con el rostro del fanfarrón cuando Arnold la detuvo en un casi abrazo por adelante.

_**-Helga espera!- **_ la furia era grande, pues su amado cabeza de balón estaba teniendo una cercanía casi nula con ella y a Helga parecía no importarle. –_**Sólo ignóralo, no te metas en problemas!.-**_

_**-No te metas en esto Arnoldo!-**_ forcejeó –_**Sé como cerrarle definitivamente la boca a éste bravucón!!-**_

_**-Así se habla Helga!!-**_

Arnold, como pudo, desvió su vista al buscador de violencia, dándose con la cara de su mejor amigo.

_**-Gerald!!-**_ le reprochó –_**Ayúdame! quieres?!-**_

El moreno intentó alejar a su hermano de sus amigos, pero ante el primer tacto el mayor lo empujó lo suficientemente lejos como para que desistiera de volver a hacerlo. Haciendo viva muestra de su fuerza impactando y atemorizando a muchos.

_**-Bien, no pueden decir que no lo intenté.-**_ Gerald se levantó del suelo para comenzar a sacudirse el polvo de su ropa. Phoebe corrió a su lado.

_**-Estas bien?-**_

_**-Ya estoy acostumbrado, quién me preocupa es Arnold, si Helga provoca a mi hermano quién saldrá perdiendo será él.-**_

_**-Y qué me dices de Helga?-**_ su novia encolerizó colocando sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

_**-Nah, jamás le ha levantado la mano a una mujer…-**_ observaron como el susodicho esquivó con burla una patada de la rubia, aún sostenida por Arnold. _**-… al menos no por el momento.-**_

_**-Te ves linda cuando te enfadas, ya te lo habían dicho?-**_ sonrió Jamie-oh.

Arnold estuvo a punto de soltar a Helga para que le diera su merecido a ése creído, por algún motivo esos comentarios le caían tan bien como una patada al hígado.

_**-E-eres un cerdo machista!-**_ gritaba la niña por encima del hombro del cabeza de balón. –_**Qué puedes saber tú sobre arte?-**_

_**-Oh! Vamos cariño, dame una oportunidad. Ésta no es forma de empezar a conocernos, no crees?-**_ inmutable continuaba maravillado de cuan atractiva era su contrincante. –_**Sólo estoy siendo sincero en cuanto a que lo que escribes es basura, no querrás que te mienta, verdad?-**_

Arnold perdió toda gota de paciencia existente y es que ése insulto lo había sentido demasiado personal. –_**No es basura! Son palabras sabias y muy hermosas!! Tu gusto es el que apesta!!!-**_

Un uuuuuuu general se dejó escuchar en los pasillos.

La sangre del moreno mayor hirvió de humillación ante algunas risas. Mientras que Helga y Gerald quedaron atónitos ante el impulso del rubio. _Eran sus imaginaciones? O Arnold estaba contra-atacando?_

_**-Pequeña lacra…-**_ masculló entre dientes Jaime-oh dispuesto a lanzar puño contra el cabeza de balón cuando Helga, aprovechando su repentina libertad, avanzó tres pasos colocándose entre su amado y el atacante, sin que Arnold lo supiera, para protegerlo.

_**-Qué sucedió monigote? Acaso te han pinchado el ego?-**_ sonrió a escasos centímetros del rostro de enfrente. Sin que éste pudiera responder, mordiéndose su propia lengua. –_**Sabes qué? Arnold tiene razón…-**_ el susodicho la observó sorprendido –_**Si es tu gusto el que apesta, no debería ni de molestarme, porque hay muchas personas mucho más cultas que tú que si saben apreciar mi literatura. Me importa poco contar con tu aprobación cuando ya me basta y me sobra con la de mis amigos.-**_ Una sonrisa triunfante dio por finalizada la discusión. Siendo bien recibida por el resto del grupo quienes admiraron a Helga defenderse solo con palabras. Cielos, los había llamado, _sus amigos._

_Pero el que ríe al último, ríe mejor…_

_**-Supongo que te debo una disculpa.- **_El grandulón se acercó un poco más a la rubia, demasiado para el gusto de Arnold quién quiso separarlos una vez más.

_**-Lamento mucho…-**_ se atrevió a colocar la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Helga _**-… que tu cursilería me asquee de éste modo.-**_

La mirada de la destinataria se apretó con fuerza al momento en que con su rodilla ejercía una fuerza aún mayor en la entrepierna del emisor.

_**-…Ouch…-**_ susurraron Gerald, Stinky y Arnold ante la imagen.

El golpe seco fue seguido por el aullido a penas contenido de Jaime-oh, quien se agachó y dejó caer sobre el suelo intentando apaciguar el dolor de su punto débil.

_**-Zopenco.-**_ Finalizó Helga retirándose del lugar aún con la furia patente en la sien.

_**-Buen golpe Helga.-**_ sonrió el moreno menor no creyendo tener una imagen más reconfortante sobre su hermano en un futuro próximo.

_**-Gerald!-**_ volvió a reprochar Arnold, quién al fin y al cabo sonrió. Y siguió al grupo encabezado por la rubia justiciera.

_**-E-esto no… se va a… quedar así.-**_ dejó, Jaime-oh, colgando su advertencia en el aire.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**-Jajajajajaja!!!-**_

_**-Gerald, ya basta, es tu hermano!-**_ replicó Arnold mientras ambos se sentaban con sus bandejas a almorzar.

_**-Je! Lo sé, lo sé, debería de sentirme mal por él y haberme quedado a compartir su dolor. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Ha sido el mejor espectáculo que haya visto, mira a los muchachos, están eufóricos!!-**_ al parecer gran parte del grupo se habían hecho admiradores de Helga.

_**-La violencia no es buena. Sólo trae más problemas, no los soluciona.-**_ Afirmó seriamente el rubio llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

_**-Lamento decirlo viejo, pero fue tu mordaz lengua quien llamó a la violencia. Lo insultaste.-**_

_**-Bueno, yo…-**_ removió intranquilo su cuchara sobre la extraña sustancia que le dieron de comer. _**-…el que lo haya hecho no quiere decir que esté bien.-**_

_**-Sólo sé…-**_ continuó el moreno _**-… que no sueles darte el lujo de dejar salir un impulso a menos que sea por una buena razón…-**_

_**-Gerald…-**_

_**-Lo hiciste para defender a Helga…-**_ lo interrumpió _**-… ó a su trabajo, al menos.-**_

Un halo rosa intentó cubrir las mejillas del rubio. –_**No merecía ése trato, ella ha intentado cambiar realmente, pero ése tipo de bromas hace que regrese a ser la vieja Helga.-**_

_**-Bueno, Jaime-oh tiene la habilidad de sacar lo peor de uno. Pero… Helga admitió que nos considera sus amigos, en otras circunstancias dudo que haya confesado algo así.-**_

Gerald estaba hablando bien de Helga y Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. Su carácter y sinceridad la hacían auténtica y, a pesar de todos esos arrebatos, pocos delicados y muy comunes en ella, el rubio se hallaba, inconscientemente, fascinado. Y a la vez desconcertado por sentirse de ésa forma.

_**-Arnoldo…-**_ El susodicho se exaltó. Helga se hallaba a su lado tendiéndole algo con su mano _**-…ten.-**_

–_**Qué es?- **_Arnold lo tomó, aún algo incómodo y con la incógnita rondándole en la cabeza sobre si habría escuchado su conversación. _**-El poema!-**_

_**-El último publicado.-**_ Aclaró.

_**-Pero… no es un recorte de diario.-**_

_**-Claro que no,…-**_ respondió _**-… éste es el original, hecho por mi puño.-**_

Arnold se desconcertó por tal gesto. Jamás creyó que Helga se le acercara más que para reprocharle por haberse entrometido en su pleito.

_**-Supe que los coleccionas, y que el gorila ése arruinó el que tenías.-**_ el rubio observó con reproche a un dizque-distraído Gerald. –_**Es mi forma de agradecerte por lo de hoy…-**_ Helga desvió azorada su mirada hacia el suelo. _**-…supongo.-**_

Arnold finalmente sonrió agradecido –_**Cielos, muchas gracias Helga.-**_

La susodicha lo observó prendada de su mirada por unos segundos y sin sonreírle ni despedirse se retiró a su mesa, donde Phoebe la esperaba. El acostumbrado "_No te acostumbres…o lo lamentarás"_ no se hizo presente.

_**-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Helga.-**_ la recibió con una sonrisa.

_**-No deberías. Aproveché todo éste asunto para regalarle ése poema a mantecado porque, aunque él no lo sepa…- **_ sonrió observándolo feliz como a un niño que le han regalado una golosina_**-…están dirigidos únicamente a él.- **_

"_Tú eres ésa otra mitad que estoy buscando Arnold,_

_ojala y yo también fuera la tuya algún día."_

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_Y? Que tal? Que piensan? Espero sus reviews y de nuevo disculpas por no actualizar Falsas Esperanzas aún. Besos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz año!! Lamento la demora y desde ya disculpas por quienes estan esperando una actualización de "Falsas Esperanzas", estoy un poco indecisa sobre una escena, pero lo estoy resolviendo! Pronto habrá un capítulo nuevo!

Volviendo a éste fic, no quiero dejar de agradecer sus conmovedores reviews:

_**dark helga: **_Gracias por mi primer review! Jeje! Siempre esta la posibilidad de que quieran darte por la cabeza con tu fic! A mi también me gusta la nueva Helga, es un poco más tratable, no? Aunque su temperamento continua igual de explosivo, eso te lo aseguro! Nos vemos!

_**Marisgin:**_ Hola chica! Cielos! Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir mi otra historia también! Buenos al menos con "Peligro! Secretos revelados!" no tuviste que armarte de paciencia para esperar mi tardía actualización! Jeje! Que gusto! Sip, Helga está mas abierta y Arnold más despabilado, ya crecieron y están empezando a madurar pero deberán abstenerse a las consecuencias de la adolescencia! Jeje! Gracias por seguirme, nos vemos!

_**Acosta perez jose ramiro: **_Holis! Jeje!! Olvidé que debería de quedarle alguna seña de violencia Pataki al Jamie, pero bueno el capitulo ya está listo! Gracias por tu buen humor y tu review! Besos!

_**Mitary:**_ Gracias por tu comentario! Me halagas! Besos!

_**Isabel20: **_Holis! Sip, Arnold será el defensor personal de Helga de ahora en adelante. Nos seguiremos viendo! Gracias por tu comentario!

_**Teddyetere:**_ Gracias! Claro que lo continuaré! Me tardo un poco si, como ya verás, gracias de nuevo! Besos!

_**Alisse:**_ Uff! Que bueno que con cualquier de los dos serás feliz, porque estoy a cuenta gotas con "Falsas esperanzas" jeje! Gracias por tu confianza! Besos!

_**Kawai-san:**_ Gracias por el review! Espero que este capi también te guste!

_**Shey: **_Holis!! Gracias por el review! Sip, los niños han crecido y están más maduros, de por si ya lo eran bastantes, ya me hubiera gustado ser así a ésa edad jeje. Besos!

_**Bkpets:**_ Gracias por tui comentario! No estoy muy segura de la originalidad, estoy segura de haber sacado esta historia de algún lado pero no recuerdo donde! Jeje! Si! Comedia, me gusta que halla aunque no sea muy buena, me alegro que te haya gustado! Huy! No te me vayas a morir, te prometo pronto estaré dando señales de vida con "falsas Esperanzas"! Gracias de nuevo por tu atención! Por cierto, y esto va para tood el que le interese, de seguro ya oyeron del proyecto "Hey Arnold Season six" se las recomiendo! Es muy interesante! Mi sección favorita es la de propuesta de posibles episodios, que si bien no son para copiar ideas, sirven de inspiración para todo auto de HA!. No quería dejar de recomendarlo, me ha cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de la serie y esperas ansiosa la publicación del comic!

_**Itzia-Hime: **_Si! Pelea! Pelea! Jeje! Hola y bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Espero que este capi también te agrade! Saludos!

_**Yame-chan: **_Hola!! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic! Yo no estaría tan segura de la poca acción de Betsy y los cinco vengadores! Pero mientras esté Arnold puede que si! Jeje! No actualicé pronto pero lo hice! Ya es un logro! Jeje! Una FAN??? Guauuuu! Que alegría! Gracias! No te preocupes por la otra historia, me alegra saber que también te ha gustado!! jeje!! Espero y no te hayas cansado de esperar la actualización! Saludos!

_**SBM-AnGIE:**_ Holis! Gracias por el review! Te juro que he estado buscando ese fic en inglés del que comenté se basaba la historia pero no lo encuentro! Lamento eso, yo también quisiera volver a leerlo, fue hace bastante años y en este sitio. Si lo llego a ver te aviso! Las comunidades suelen agrupar muy buenos fics, quizás deberías fijarte en alguna, no suelen desilucionarte! Aquí en mi perfil también tengo muy buenos en mi lista de favoritos, te los recomiendo! Gracias por tus comentarios!

_**Aquarius No Kari: **_Holis! Gracias! Tus comentarios me halagan! Me encantaría verte también por "Falsas Esperanzas" con la esperanza de colgar el siguiente capítulo antes de que termines de leerlo claro jeje. Besos!

_**Nejito: **_jeje! Gracias!! Deseos cumplidos, tardíos, pero cumplidos! Besos!

_**Jli-Kinoli: **_Si! Ya somos dos y unos cuantos más de por aquí! Es una gran pareja, lo mejor es que a través de los fics te das cuenta de la complejidad de los personajes y juegas con ellos. En la serie no muchos pudimos darnos cuenta de los detalles, adoro este sitio web por ello! Y sip, ME TOMÉ DEMASIADO A PECHO TU CONSEJO!Y ME TOMÉ MI TIEMPO! Jeje! No me sorprendería que ya se hayan olvidado esta historia! De regalo de reyes! Besos!

_**Blue_azul_acero: **_Hola chica! Siempre es halagador que otra escritora te deje su opinion sobre la historia, de verdad agradezco tus comentarios! Te mando un beso!

_**Hikaruchiba**__** : **_Holis! No la acabo pero la sigo! Jeje! Gracias por tus ánimos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

Día soleado en la ciudad de Hillwood, clima perfecto para un partido de baseball. Ésa actividad que aún al día de hoy continuaba apasionando a éstos adolescentes.

_**-Out! Estás fuera cabeza de balón!- **_

Arnold no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Helga mientras se retiraba de su posición de bateador. _¿Porqué no podía ser agradable dos días seguidos?._

_**-Ganamos muchachos!!-**_ volvió a gritar la rubia ignorándolo totalmente mientras festejaba con Phoebe, Harold y la Gran Patty, entre otros. Había sido un largo pero divertido partido.

_**-Pido revancha!-**_ gritó Gerald – _**Que sean dos de tres, que les parece?-**_

Era verano y no anochecería hasta las nueve, también era viernes y al día siguiente no tendrían que asistir a clases, así que ¿porqué no?.

_**-Arnold…-**_ el susodicho volteó a observar a Lila, quién sólo se había mantenido como espectadora junto a Rhonda del partido. _**-…podemos hablar un minuto?-**_

Silencio general. Todos quedaron expectantes de ésa petición, haciendo sentir un poco incómodos a los protagonistas.

_**-Um, Claro Lila…-**_ afirmó el rubio dejando caer su bat mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros. –_**Enseguida regreso chicos.-**_

La pareja se retiró bajo la atenta y no muy amigable mirada de Helga. Phoebe y Gerald se encontraban a su lado. Y éste último no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

_**-Qué sucede?-**_ le preguntó su novia.

_**-Lila le va a responder!-**_ soltó.

_**-De qué hablas cabello métrico?-**_ exclamó Helga sin ya poder contenerse.

Sus compañeros la observaron desconcertados.

_**-Sobre la invitación a una cita, qué más? –**_ respondió sencillamente el moreno.

_**-Vaya! Arnold no se da por vencido verdad?-**_ sonrió Sid.

_**-Arnold nunca pierde la esperanza…-**_ agregó Stinky observando a la parejita hablar del otro lado de la calle. _**-…eso si que es amor.-**_

Phoebe observó de reojo a su mejor amiga, y es que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar, su rostro estaba rojo de furia y sus nudillos apretados a más no poder.

Tenía que hacer algo o huir, no había demasiadas opciones. Optó por la última, necesitaba gritar muy fuerte y quizás golpear a alguien de camino a casa. "_Malditos sean los celos! No puedo controlarlos!!"._

Nadie la vio alejarse, demasiados atentos a la conversación de Arnold y Lila. Sólo Phoebe la vio a punto doblar en la esquina del vecindario, cuando algo estorbó su camino.

_**-Hey linda!-**_ exclamó Jaime-oh casi chocando con la rubia –_**Cómo has estado?-**_

Buen ejemplar con quién desquitarse…

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**-Arnold…-**_ tanteó Lila. Arnold escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras. _**-… antes que nada quisiera agradecerte tu paciencia. En verdad me siento muy halagada por tus regalos e invitaciones…, pero…- **_

_**-… no puedes aceptarla, verdad?- **_la interrumpió esbozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Lila asintió lentamente, agradecida de que la haya sacado de tan comprometedora respuesta.

_**-Lo siento mucho Arnold.-**_

_**-No te preocupes…-**_ respondió _**-…de alguna forma sabría que la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma. No ha cambiado nada entre nosotros… sólo te gusto…. No te gusto gusto, verdad?…-**_

Lila lo observó detenidamente, escuchando de boca ajena ese discurso que ella misma repetía una y otra vez cuando lo rechazaba. De alguna forma no quería que las cosas continuaran igual que siempre.

_**-Ésta vez…-**_ volvió a llamar su atención _**-… quisiera explicarte las razones por las que no puedo aceptarte… Arnold…-**_

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**-Que nosotros qué?!-**_ exclamó Helga lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto de sus compañeros voltearan a verlos. Cayendo recién en cuenta del problemático encuentro.

_**-Que tengamos una cita, pequeña…-**_ repitió Jaime-oh para horror de la rubia _**-… vamos, la situación en la que nos conocimos no fue realmente la mejor…-**_ se acercó un poco más _**-… y es una verdadera lástima, no crees?-**_ recibiendo el rechazo inmediato de la muchacha.

_**-Te has vuelto completamente loco!!-**_ Gritó _**-nunca! Ni en un millón de años!!!-**_

Repentinamente el grupo se vio en una situación complicada, sin saber realmente a que gran espectáculo prestar atención, observando de un lado a otro las conversaciones entre Lila y Arnold ó entre Helga y Jaime-oh.

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**-Veras Arnold, lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo bastante íntimo…-**_ inició Lila _**-… y me gustaría que lo guardáramos en secreto, puede ser?-**_

Arnold asintió con una sonrisa, Lila era tan dulce, le pedía de favor que guardara en secreto algo totalmente comprensible que, aunque no se lo pidiera, lo guardaría de todas formas.

_**-Bueno, mis gustos son algo… complicados por decirlo así.-**_ Confesó.

_**-Complicados?-**_ Atinó a preguntar cuando, un pequeño conflicto acontecido del otro lado de la calle llamó poderosamente su atención.

_**-Así es Arnold, es una larga historia pero bien empezaré.- **_Ignorante de ya no ser escuchada la niña prosiguió.

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**-Porqué la paranoia he?-**_ continuó Jaime-oh –_**Sólo es una cita, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos! Al menos no por el momento jeje!-**_

Helga ya no sabía en qué estado estar, roja por la furia y la vergüenza, pálida por la idea y por las nauseas en sus entrañas ó lista y preparada para dar un golpe definitivo y certero que le afirmara que no volvería a ver al sujeto en todo lo que le restara de su patética vida.

_**-He, hey niña! Tranquila!-**_ exclamó el muchacho al ver su rostro –_**No quiero que te desmayes aquí preciosa! Aunque te comprendo sabes? Puedo llegar a ser muy irresistible si me lo propongo!-**_

Muy bien, ahora era humo lo que salía de las orejas de la rubia, quién discretamente buscaba algún objeto lo suficientemente peligroso para estampillarle en toda su hombría al maldito engreído. Así olvidaría cuan hombre era en el futuro pero recordaría muy bien quién era Helga G. Pataki.

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

Mientras tanto Arnold se hallaba preocupado por su compañera de clases, quién parecía estar sola con aquel sujeto, y sus amigos cuan arboles con sus raíces clavadas en el pavimento sin moverse.

_-Qué sucede? Cómo es que nadie está ayudando a Helga?!!-_

Lila continuaba hablando, por sus facciones parecía ser muy importante, lastima que nadie le estaba prestando atención. –_**Es así como conocí a tu primo Arnie y bueno sólo saca las conclusiones Arnold.-**_

Cuando finalmente bajó de su nube al recordar su muy amado Arnie, cayó en cuenta que su pretendiente ya no se hallaba a su lado de la banca. –_**Arnold?-**_

_**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**_

_**-No seas tan tímida pequeña, verás que conmigo no hay que temer, excepto enamorarte de mi claro.-**_ continuaba Jaime-oh junto a su sonrisa arrogante que la niña ansiaba quebrar.

_**-Quieres callarte ya?!!-**_ estalló Helga –_**De donde crees que todo lo que me dices me halaga pedazo de idiota!!! Y quién sería tan ciega como para sentirse atraída por alguien como tu!!-**_ No dudó en enviarle un puñetazo, pero su estado nervioso estaba de punta, y no fue lo suficientemente efectivo pues el muchacho logró detenerlo y tomar su muñeca sin ningún problema.

_**-Oh vamos Helga! Entiendo que aún seas una niña y no sepas de gustos, pero créeme cuando te digo que la pasaríamos muy bien juntos.-**_ La niña era fuerte debía admitirlo pero él era hombre y más grande, sin casi esfuerzo logró acercarla por la cintura a su cuerpo. Helga no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuese Arnold cuando niños.

_**-Aléjate de ella!!-**_

Por un momento se paralizó, cuando de la nada sintió como era desprendida de aquellos brazos y caía al suelo, abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con su amado cabeza de balón entre ella y Jaime-oh, éste último a una distancia bastante considerable, parece ser que el empujón fue fuerte.

_**-**__Arnold…__**-**_ no podía creerlo.

_**-Otra vez tú Cabezón?-**_ se quejó el moreno –_**Acaso eres el defensor del pueblo?-**_

_**-Helga!-**_ llegó Phoebe con algunos muchachos más y la ayudó a colocarse de pie –_**Estás bien?-**_

_**-Claro que si Phoebe! Una pequeña caída es insignificante para mí. –**_ Respondió sin mirarla, pues su atención se hallaba entre los dos hombres enfrentados frente a sí. Y Phoebe quiso recriminarle que no era en base a la caída su preocupación sino a la situación. Arnold se hallaba protegiéndola a ella cuando hace tan solo un minuto estaba tratando de conquistar a Lila, vaya confusión.

Jamie-oh se puso de pie mientras sonreía y Gerald no creía lo que veía, Arnold acababa de empujarlo y él estaba como si nada. De tan buen humor como si acabara de robarle el almuerzo a todo un salón._-No recuerdo la última vez que lo vi tan embobado con una chica…-_

_**-Arnold, viejo, tranquilo…- **_ le susurró a su amigo.

_**-No puedo Gerald…-**_ le respondió el rubio ahora tirando una mirada reprochadora sobre el moreno y sus demás amigos –_**Cómo es que nadie intervenía? Jaime-oh estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de Helga y ustedes mirando el espectáculo!-**_

Más de uno bajó su mirada avergonzada.

_**-Intervenir?-**_ apeló Gerald –_**Helga es la última chica en la ciudad que necesita de protección!-**_

_**-Jamás, ni siquiera entre los dos hemos podido zafarnos de tu hermano Gerald, como crees que una muchacha si pueda?!-**_

_**-Quizás porque más bien no quería zafarse, no creen?-**_ agregó ahora el mayor de los Johansen con una aparente sonrisa–_**Yo creo que estaba muy a gusto entre mis brazos.-**_

_**-Ya basta!-**_ explotó, una vez más, Helga –_**Hablan como si yo no estuviera presente!!-**_

Una última persona se acercó preocupada al grupo y era Lila. Helga, al divisarla recordó el motivo por el cual se estaba yendo y el mismo malestar volvió, desviando su mirada a la de Arnold. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el rubio pudo apreciar el decaimiento del semblante de la muchacha.

_**-No estoy de humor para esto.-**_ Susurró Helga antes de dar la media vuelta de camino a casa apresuradamente, bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos pues era increíble que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente. Phoebe, quién también notó este cambio de humor, se apresuró a seguirla y acompañarla desapareciendo pronto ambas de la vista del grupo.

Arnold sintió su corazón encogerse tras ver la actitud de Helga -_¿Q-Qué sucedió?... ¿Acaso hice __algo malo?-_ Temía haber herido su orgullo, no quería quedarse con la duda y quiso seguir los pasos de las chicas cuando…

_**-Hey hermano!... Te ordeno me des el número de teléfono de Helga, ahora.-**_

Una furia insostenible recorrió de pies a cabeza al rubio, haciéndolo parar en seco de sus intenciones para volver donde el moreno. _**-Creo que Helga dejó muy claro que no quiere nada contigo.-**_ Comentó sin inmutarse atrayendo la mirada de los morenos.

_**-¿A si?-**_ Respondió Jamie-oh bastante ofuscado. Se estaba cansando de que se estuviera entrometiendo donde no debía. –_**¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo **__**Arnold**__**?-**_

Nuevamente estaban por irse a las manos, lo que alarmó a Gerald sujetándolo.

_**-Hey, hey tranquilo Jamie-oh te daré el teléfono de acuerdo? También la dirección de su casa si quieres!!-**_

_**-Gerald, no-mmmm!-**_ Ahora fue el turno de detener a Arnold y Gerald no tuvo mejor idea que tapar su boca mientras apuraba a su hermano.

_**-Ve yendo hacia casa hermano, lo tengo todo anotado en mi agenda, enseguida te alcanzo.-**_

Increíblemente, pero no muy convencido, el mayor de los Johansen obedeció y se retiró, no sin antes clavarle una mirada de advertencia a Arnold.

El rubio logró zafarse de su amigo –_**Te has vuelto loco? Helga va a matarte!!-**_

_**-Y si no hago lo que me pide mi hermano quién va a matarme va a ser él! Prefiero sufrir bajo las manos de Helga…-**_ Respondió Gerald mientras se retiraba resignado _**-…ojala y Phoebe pueda interceder por mi.-**_

El grupo de amigos tan solo observó con lástima la marcha de su amigo, compadeciéndose de su triste destino, para luego marcharse cada uno a su casa pues ya no habría juego de beisbol.

Arnold dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio, por alguna razón se estaba enfadando con mucha facilidad últimamente. Y eso que por lo general era muy tranquilo, es como si toda ésa furia que ahora podía controlar Helga se hubiera ido a sus sentidos tomando control de sus acciones.

_-Helga… quizás debería de ir a verla, me preocupa….-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro. Al voltear palideció al ver que no estaba solo y era Lila quién lo acompañaba. La niña mantenía una sonrisa, había sido testigo de todos los sentimientos que había atravesado por el rostro del niño y le había parecido realmente interesante.

_**-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras comentarme Arnold? ¿Algún nuevo descubrimiento tal vez?-**_

El rubio se hallaba desconcertado, ¿descubrimiento? ¿Acaso había algo que Lila supiera que él no?

_**-No se de que hablas Lila.-**_

_**-Me temo que es algo referente a Helga…-**_ Arnold se sonrojó y Lila carcajeó. Para no saber de lo que hablaba su cuerpo reaccionaba bastante bien. _**-… entiendo si es algo aún… ¿como decirlo?... ¿Prematuro?-**_

_**-Lila, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas…-**_ atinó a responder tímidamente – _**Helga me interesa… pero no en ése sentido.-**_

_**-No recuerdo haber mencionado ningún sentido en especial Arnold.- **_La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplió incomodando aún más a Arnold. –_**Pero no hay muchas explicaciones para lo que acaba de suceder. No siempre he tenido el gusto de ver al Arnold que defiende con la fuerza física dejando de lado sus ideales de que la violencia nada resuelve. -**_

El rubio quedó estupefacto, tan fuera de sus cabales se había visto? _**-Es en serio..-**_continuó en vano intento de continuar negando_**- el que esté protegiendo a Helga no significa que… que bueno me guste,-**_ dudó alarmado –_**No es tampoco que me desagrade! So-sólo quiero ser su amigo, es todo.-**_

Lila sonrió mientras tomaba su mano –_**Yo soy quién quiere ser tu amiga Arnold-**_

El rubio poco entendía ése distanciamiento.

_**-Pero Helga…-**_ continuó la pelirroja _**-… ella está destinada a ser algo más.-**_ Y con ello se retiró sonriente, dejando totalmente estupefacto al adolescente con cabeza de balón.

* * *

_Gracias por la paciencia, espero disfuten de éste episodio! Que tengan un buen año y que se cumplan todos sus proyectos chicos!_


End file.
